osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Fresh 'Old' Fashion
Are you bored of your basic clothes? Do you wish that you had a wider variety of hairstyles and clothing to choose from? Well with today’s update your fashion crisis problems will be solved and a whole lot more! Just in time for the Spring season too! Both the Falador hairdresser and Thessalia’s Makeover shop in Varrock have added a wider selection of clothing and hairstyles for your character to choose from. Read on for a full list of all of these awesome additions. Both Thessalia and the Falador hairdresser have a sale on for this week only where they will not charge you for their services. New hairstyles have been added to the Falador hairdresser and the account creation menu: *7 new male hairstyles *7 new male facial hairstyles *12 new female hairstyles New clothes have been added to Thessalia in the Varrock Clothes Shop and the account creation menu: *6 new male torsos *6 new male arms *6 new male legs *6 new female torsos *6 new female arms *7 new female legs Wilderness balancing changes As mentioned in the recent developer blog we've made a few small changes to some Wilderness features. *The level 129 rogues in the Rogues’ Castle have been prevented from being lured into the castle and around the back of the castle. *The drop tables for Callisto, Vet’ion and Vemenatis have been buffed to offer a better return. *Some more chinchompas will now spawn at the hunting ground in the Wilderness. *Some scenery has been placed to keep the chinchompas closer together which will make using 6 traps more worthwhile. *Dark fishing bait has been added to the level 18 Zombies in the Wilderness. Dark fishing bait is also now a more common drop from those monsters that currently drop it. *Respawn rates in the Resource area have been increased. *The drop rates of the Ecumenical key are now more consistent. *The drop table of the lava dragons has received a buff. In other news... We've fixed an array of bugs this week too! *Run energy now restores at the correct rate when charging orbs at an obelisk. *The Wilderness level display has been returned to its previous position on PvP worlds. *The Dragonfire shield special attack now executes correctly when wielding a Trident of the seas. *Manta Ray have been returned to the Fishing & Cooking skill guides. *A stray Holiday minimap icon has been removed from Seers’ village. *The Trident of the seas no longer stretches with Guthan’s chainskirt on female characters. *The enchant bolts interface now shows diamond bolts in the correct place. *Rune counts within the enchant bolts interface now correctly stop counting if you have enough for the spell. *Magic boxes now correctly trap imps within GWD. *Immediately boarding the lander after winning a game of Pest Control will no longer display an incorrect prompt. *The Wilderness statistics board in Edgeville now has a scroll bar to accommodate more players statistics. To discuss this update go here. Join us tonight at 5pm GMT on Twitch TV for our regular Q&A with all the developers. Mods Ash, John C, Mat K and Reach The Old School Team